Romantic Movie Night
As the darkness had fallen over Grand Pangolin Arms, only two lights were burning inside the small apartment that belonged to the city´s hero cop and her fox boyfriend. Those came from the fireplace and the lamp in the living room. Inside the room itself, Nick was sitting and solving some crossword puzzles on a magazine. He was waiting for Judy, who was picking up a movie for the two to watch that night. The young lovers loved to watch all sorts of movies together in the apartment, from westerns to horror flicks and especially adventure movies. Knowing how similar their tastes in media and sense of humor was, they were the perfect company for this kind of stuff. “Hmm…cookie, I guess”, Nick tried to guess some words on the crossword puzzle while waiting for Judy. He couldn´t wait to see what kind of movie she would bring the two. Finally, the door to the apartment opened as the rabbit came in. She carried a Blu-Ray case, a couple of pizza boxes, soda bottles and a bag of candy with her. “So, what did you get this time, darling?” the fox put down the magazine as his girlfriend came to him. Judy put down the food, smiling. “Oh, just the perfect movie for the two of us. The kind of movie I should watch only with you”, Judy revealed the movie. It was a romantic epic movie named Amorous Tails. A very new movie that had been just released recently about a noblewoman rabbit´s romance with a fox pirate. Nick couldn´t help but grin a bit as he saw what it was about. “Looks like the heroes of Zootopia have inspired filmmakers in here too”, he thought. More movies about prey and predator couples had started to come out in recent years, most likely inspired by what the city´s denizens learnt after the savage crisis. “I know. If there´s any movie that looks like it´s tailormade for us, this might be it”, Judy said. Before matching the movie, Judy and Nick wanted to create the right atmosphere for a romantic movie night. They built a blanket fort near their TV set, leaving only a candle burning near the TV. Getting their candy and cheese pizzas ready, they were ready to start. “I´ll make room for you, sweetie”, Nick said, as he put a pillow there as a footstool for Judy, right before the rabbit sat on his lap. “My favorite place to sit and rest at. Even the fanciest divans pale in comparison to it”, she winked at the fox. Judy knew that Nick liked her sitting there just as much as she did. Then, the film finally began. For someone who hadn´t watched much romantic movies before he had met Judy, Nick was surprised at how much he was enjoying the film, from its story to acting and action scenes too. Both of them loved the old-fashioned swashbuckler charm of the movie, and its romance. The fox saved his fair love in many occasions, and through all dangers, their romance still persevered. One of the reasons why Nick loved it so much was also how much the heroine reminded him of Judy. Brave, kind, funny and beautiful – those were all words that described his bunny perfectly. “Young, fearless and really attractive….just like us”, Nick took a bite out of a chocolate. “The last part is especially true on your part”, Judy smiled at Nick. Even though the main hero was handsome, even he didn´t hold a candle to her boyfriend. The film was putting her more and more in the romantic mood as she looked at him lovingly. From his warm fur and muscular body to his gentle smile, Nick was just as charming as he was when she first met him. It was easy to see why she loved to cuddle with him, especially when he was at a natural state. “This is looking way too familiar”, she blushed as there came a scene with the pirate and the noblewoman having a romantic night together bathing on the lake. Judy and Nick had been like that on a nearby forest lake already too. “Except guards weren´t out there hunting for us when we did that”, Nick smiled, offering some soda to Judy. “If there were, we would´ve sure showed them together who´s boss”, Judy added. The story kept on going, with dangers and stakes rising for the main characters. It was very good at keeping its viewers at the edge of their seat. At the end of the movie, Judy was surprised to see her boyfriend moved greatly when the lovers finally found each other after being separated for so long. Still, she could see why. They too had faced hard times occasionally, like the Nighthowler crisis. But despite that, their love and loyalty for each other still stayed strong, making the reunions feel very triumphant. This love was unbreakable. The movie was having the same effect on him as it had on Judy. The fox´s heart was pounding during the moment of the leads´ biggest kiss. He draped his tail around her, touching the bunny beauty softly. Judy smiled gently at him in return. She understood how he felt. “You´re such a sensitive sweetheart, my fox”, she wiped a tiny tear off his cheek. The fox looked at her with love in return. Finally, the movie ended on a very happy and romantic note as the credits started rolling. A satisfying finale to an enjoyable experience. “Beautiful story. Easily one of the best romantic adventures I´ve ever seen”, Nick said after taking the disc out of the player. “It sure is. Well worth seeing”, Judy sighed happily. “Such a hero that fox. Doing great deeds not out of fame and adventure, but out of love and loyalty. I respect men like him”, Nick told Judy. “So do I….especially since I know one of those all too well”, Judy placed her paws around Nick as she sat astride on his lap. Nick wasn´t the type of guy who just brought flowers and complimented her beauty, but he loved her more than anything else in the world. Judy didn´t believe that the age of knightly and daring heroes was over, since she saw Nick as one. In her most beautiful dreams, he was as close to her as he could be. Looking back, both were glad of the decisions they had made in their life after seeing how their relationship had turned out. No need for grief or regret there. “The greatest love story that I´ve ever experienced is the one I´m living in right now”, Nick kissed the beautiful rabbit on her cheek. “And it ´s still going on for a long, long time. With no end in sight”, Judy closed her eyes fairly as Nick stroked her fur. Even though the movie had ended, the couple was just getting started. Judy and Nick both got to their natural states and started embracing in the candlelight. “The greatest treasure any hero can discover is your heart”, Nick said as Judy wiggled her tail joyously when he kissed her on the neck. That night in Grand Pangolin Arms, there was something wonderful present. A love stronger and more genuine than even in the best stories the movies of Zootopia could tell. A perfect finale for a romantic movie night. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories